A Thin Line between Love and Hate
by Mr. Fandom-Nerd
Summary: Ike arrives at Smash Mansion for the new Brawl tournament. Soon he discovers someone hates him, A LOT! Ike wants to know why Marth hates him so much, but can he do that without falling for the Prince of Altea? And what's up with that Roy guy Ike replaced? IkexMarth with some LinkxZelda and implied RoyxMarth. YAOI! (Don't like don't read!) Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Why Do You Hate Me?

**Hey people! It's me again! This time I decided to write a multi-chap IkexMarth fic.**

**YAOI! (BoyxBoy!) Don't like don't read! Main pairing IkexMarth with some LinkxZelda and small hints of MarthxRoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All characters and stuff belong to Nintendo!**

**A Thin Line between Love and Hate**

**Chapter 1: Why Do You Hate Me?**

Ike was never nervous. He didn't know why, he just wasn't. So it was to his own surprise that, when he stepped out of the portal, he was actually pretty nervous. The room he was in had many circular, black objects, where other people stepped out.

Ike couldn't really believe what he saw. For example, right next to him, a boy with wings stepped out. WINGS! According to where he came from, angels were powerful goddesses, not childish looking boys. Across from him, a round, little, blue thingy (Ike didn't know what it was) stepped out of a portal labeled _Dreamland_. It looked around for a second, before walking (was it walking?) away.

The room itself looked very cold with its white tile floor and walls of the same color. Ike decided he didn't want to be in the room any longer and walked towards the door. Just as he came outside, he walked into a young, blond man clad in green.

"Ow! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ike started, but the boy cut him off. "No problem, no problem! Hey, you're one of the newcomers, right? I'm Link, it's a pleasure." Ike was slightly taken aback by how friendly the stranger was, but shook his hand anyway. "I'm Ike."

"Link! Are you coming? The dinner's gonna start soo- Who is that?" Another young man walked in. He had blue hair, like Ike, but darker blue. Ike immediately recognized him as prince Marth of Altea. A kingdom near his own land. Though not raised to be polite all the time, Ike knew he should probably take a bow for the prince.

"Prince Marth, I'm Ike Greil of Crimea, leader of the Greil Mercenaries. I'm honored to meet you." Ike said in the most polite way he could.

"Ike, social status is nothing here. Princesses Peach and Zelda are just Peach and Zelda, and prince Marth is just Marth." Link said, with an amused chuckle. Marth, however, seemed to ignore everything Ike said and, instead, faced Link and said: "I'll be off to the dining hall already, okay?" Then he walked off, completely ignoring Ike.

Ike looked at Link, but he just said: "Don't pay any attention to him. He is just… I don't know… Come on, let's go eat!"

Ike didn't get to see much from the place they lived in, but learned its name was Smash Mansion. The main foyer looked amazingly luxurious. It had wooden walls and a red carpet floor. The dining room consisted of one large wooden table with 35 chairs around it. Most chairs were already vacated, but four chairs, coincidentally next to each other, were still free. Link sat down next to Marth and Ike next to Link.

After about five minutes, two girls came in, giggling. They sat down next to Ike and looked at him, expecting him to introduce himself. But he was still too nervous to do anything. After five more minutes of awkward silence, the girls decided to take the initiative. "Hi! I'm Peach and this is Zelda! You're new right? Oh, how wonderful! I'm sure you'll love it here!" She looked really excited. Ike forgot it was his turn to speak, but quickly recovered and introduced himself. Upon hearing his name, the girls squeaked. "What's wrong?" Ike asked, a little embarrassed. "Oh, nothing. It's just that Marth has spoken a lot about the Greil Mercenaries. He always says that you guys do amazing work!" The girl named Zelda said. Upon looking in Marth's way, Ike noticed the prince blushing. Link had a huge smirk plastered across his face.

Ike didn't have any time to respond, as, suddenly, two giant hands floated inside the room. Ike had learned in the hour he'd been here that those hands were called Master and Crazy Hand. The Hands firstly introduced everyone, saying their name and from which world they came. The angel he'd seen earlier, was called Pit and he came from the world of Kid Icarus. The blue blob from earlier was called Meta Knight, and he was from the world of Dreamland. When Master Hand said "Ike, from the land of Crimea. This man has replaced Roy from the Melee Tournament." Ike could have sworn he heard Marth let out an angry huff. He didn't know who Roy was, but it was most likely someone close to Marth. Then it hit him. Marth hated him because, thanks to him, that Roy guy wasn't here anymore. Now all he had to do was find out why Roy was so important to Marth.

The dinner in honor of the new tournament was simply delicious. The best-tasting food Ike ever ate. Especially the chicken.

After dinner, Link showed him around the place. It was huge and had many rooms. Ike wasn't sure if he'd find anything. When he got to his room, he found out who he shared his dorm with. None other than Marth. "You got to be kidding me!"Marth said, more to himself than to Ike. Ike felt himself get angry at Marth's comment.

"Listen, I don't know why you hate me, but I don't hate you! I do want to try and be your friend, but if you keep on acting like this, I'll just give up!" He walked over to his bed, took of his clothes and went to sleep, not paying attention to Marth's gaping mouth. _This evening has been exhausting_, Ike thought, _tomorrow I'll try and find out why he hates me so much_. With this, Ike fell to a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Three Reasons to Hate Ike Greil

**Chapter 2: Three Reasons to Hate Ike Greil**

The following week Ike mostly spent on trying to find out why Marth hated him so much. The problem was that, apparently, Marth was pretty hard to get through. Link barely knew anything about his personal life.

"He rarely trusts anybody. Zelda even tried flirting with him in order to open him up," Link said one day, while he, Ike, Zelda and Peach were sitting outside in the grass on a sunny day.

"Yes I did, only because you asked me to!" Zelda said a bit angry, as if insulted. "Anyway, it didn't work. If you ask me he's probably gay."

"Hahahaha! Zelda he is not!" Link said. "If he were he would've told me. We are close enough for us to tell each other those things."

"I honestly think he is," Peach said. "I've seen him checking you out!" After she said this she started to giggle and Link's ears turned a bright red. "Ah don't worry Link, he didn't think you were that sexy, I think. Otherwise I would've noticed."

"I feel kinda insulted by that, to be honest!"Link muttered, more to Ike than the others.

"So nobody knows anything about him? Like nothing?" Ike asked again, for the fifth time that week.

"Come on Ike, forget about it," Link said. "Not everybody can like you. He might be jealous, though."

"Jealous? Why? He is rich, I'm poor. He has the best food you can eat, while I always have to fight for my food!" Ike said, his eyes widening in surprise. He didn't expect that.

"Well, you look very strong. You're very muscular…" Peach started.

"And also very good-looking and masculine, while Marth looks quite feminine." Zelda finished.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ike said, assuming it to be a compliment. Albeit a weird one.

"Guys! Guys! The schedules for the first brawls are here!" Ness came running up to them, followed by a boy Ike knew as Lucas and the small baby Link, whose name was Toon Link.

"Ness, that's great! Come on, let's take a look!" Zelda proposed.

When they walked into the dining room, they ran into Marth, who was just exiting the room. He politely greeted everybody, before glaring at Ike and walking away.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Link asked, looking obviously annoyed.

"Told you he hated me," Ike said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess so…"Link said, before taking a look at the schedules. "Whoa, guys! First round is team battles! That's great!"

"That didn't happen at all last time, did it?" Zelda asked.

"No it didn't. Look Zel, we're together against Kirby and Yoshi!" Peach said with her usual giggle.

"And I am with Toon Link against Mr. Game and Watch and that robot, R.O.B.!" Link said.

"Oh God no…" Ike said, before letting his face fall into the palm of his hand. "I'm with Marth, against Pit and the Pokémon Trainer… I don't like this…"

"Oh come on, Ike! It may be the start of a new friendship! You may come to realize how many things you have in common and you'll be BFF's for life!" Peach screeched happily. _God, can a girl be any more girlish?_ Ike thought to himself.

"Yeah, probably not. At least, I don't think so," Link said. "You should go look for him, though. Discuss your tactics for the match and train. Our matches happen to be on the same day, in about a week."

"I guess I'll have to eventually. I'll go look for him now, see you guys later," Ike said, before waving goodbye and walking off towards his and Marth's shared room.

_This is going to be Hell_, Ike thought to himself.

After living there for a week, he kind of knew which route to take to get to his room. When he arrived there, he found Marth on his bed, reading a book. He cleared his throat to let the prince know he was there. Marth looked up and closed his book, crossing his arms and looking at Ike expectantly.

"So, I guess you've seen we're teamed up for next week, right?" He started, nervously.

"Yes I have, but that still doesn't make me like you. Nor does it mean we have to spend time together. If you just stand back and let me do the fighting, we'll win and we can continue our lives, agreed?" Marth said with a demanding undertone in his voice. Ike was kind of taken aback by this, but quickly recovered. Now he really wanted to know why Marth hated him the way he did.

"Marth, please, just give me the reasons why you loathe the sight of me! I can fix those things and we can try and be friends!"

Marth raised an eyebrow at this, before furrowing both of them in a frown and standing up, arms still crossed.

"I'll tell you why I hate you, Ike Greil! One, you're a filthy Neanderthal with no self-respect and you just murder everybody for money!" He started.

"Peach said you were impressed with our work?" Ike started, but was cut off by Marth.

"I am, but not in a positive way! Let me finish talking! Two, you replaced Roy! He was like my best friend and everything, but then you came and he was kicked out! And last but not least, you're way too handsome to look at!" Marth said, before covering his mouth with a hand and turning bright red.

"What did you just say?" Ike didn't believe Marth just said that.

"Nothing, I said nothing! Meet me at the training facility at seven tonight to prepare yourself for next week," was the last thing he said, before quickly escaping the room, leaving a VERY confused Ike behind.

_Well, that was really unexpected. I guess people can hate each other because they are too hot… Now I really want to know what happened to Roy! I need to find out more about him, but how…_

**OMG MARTH! Don't just hate people because they're too hot! That's rude! JK Marth! Love you! You're so cute! Next chapter I might tell a bit more about what happened to Roy. Maybe… XD**

**Again, I own nothing! I wish I did though…**


	3. Spending the Evening with Marth Lowell

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter of **_**A Thin Line between Love and Hate**_**! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but here in the Netherlands, schools like to drown you in tests and quizzes… :/ Ah well, I decided to give myself a week to write a chapter for fics like this. Sorry to have kept you waiting! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All belongs to Nintendo!**

**Chapter 3: Spending the Evening with Marth Lowell**

Ike was already waiting by the time Marth made his way to the training facility.

Ike asked Link to bring him there, as he didn't know the map of the Mansion by heart yet. Luckily Link was also on his way to the facility, so he took Ike along with him.

Seeing Marth approaching, Ike tried to make himself look confident, even though he knew how awkward this evening was going to be after what he heard Marth say today.

_Does Marth really think I am handsome?_ _No, wait_, he corrected himself, _is Marth then really gay? _He shouldn't care whether Math thinks he is handsome or not. After all, Ike wasn't gay.

Marth, however, decided to pretend the whole conversation never happened. Instead, he walked straight past Ike, expecting him to follow.

The training facility was simply humongous! From the inside it somehow appeared to be way larger than compared to the outside and it had all the latest technology. There were these fields specially designed for battles and some normal training equipment. There were some people already practicing, one of them being Link, who spotted Marth and Ike coming in and greeted them with a wave, before returning his focus on his opponent: Toon Link.

"Wow…" was all Ike managed to say. This was heaven for him! He loved training and everything that has to do with it. He was definitely going to be spending a lot of time here.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Marth said impatiently. He already made his way to one of the battle stages and waved his arms at Ike in order to get his attention.

"Yeah, sorry… I was kinda distracted… Coming!" Ike said, a little embarrassed.

"I noticed," Marth said, while looking at Ike arrogantly.

Ike already regretted spending the evening with Marth…

"Ouch!" Ike said with a painful look on his face. This was already the sixth time he was stabbed by Marth's sword. Even though Marth wasn't very strong, he was fast. _Really_ fast. Ike might have been very strong and muscled and everything, he was definitely _not_ fast.

"Too slow, Ike. If we want to win next week, you'll have to build on that speed of yours. You're even slower than Link and he is… Well… Link!" Marth said with a slight chuckle. That had been the first time he had heard Marth laugh.

"Hey! I'm not that slow, you know! I am pretty fast. Like the wind!" Link said defensibly.

"Yeah, whatever!" Marth laughed.

"I am trying Marth, but if you were to carry such a heavy blade as my Ragnell, you wouldn't have been very fast either," Ike remarked.

"I don't need to be strong Ike. I am fast enough to dodge most attacks and therefore I don't get hit very often. My speed comes in handy when I attack, since my attacks can almost never be blocked." Marth said, an arrogant smirk starting to form on his lips.

_God, Marth! Why can you never be nice?!_ Ike thought to himself, getting a little annoyed.

"Let's stop for today guys," Link proposed, sensing the tension between the two. "It's been enough for today. Let's go hang out together! I'll get Zel, Peach and Samus and then we'll sit down in the living room. How 'bout that?"

"Sounds good. I'm in!" Ike said excitedly.

"I'm not sure Link. I still need to do a lot of things," Marth said, obviously not wanting to spend another minute in Ike's presence, but being polite enough to not say that out loud.

"Aaawh, come on Marth! It'll be fun!" Link begged.

"I don't know… Ah, whatever, I'll come," Marth gave in.

"Yeah! Okay, I'll go get Zelda and the others! You guys get some snacks for us, okay?" Link smiled happily.

"Yeah, sure." Ike said.

"See ya guys in a minute, then!" Link said, before leaving the room.

It seemed Zelda, Peach and Samus had also made new friends, as the Pokémon trainer (whose name was Red, Ike learned) and the angel, Pit, were there now too. There also was a sheika, Sheik. Sheik was an older member of the group, but didn't always spend time with the others, preferring quietness. The group was sitting in the living room, chatting and drinking and having a good time.

That was, until Ike decided to ask Marth whether he still thought Ike was handsome.

"So, Marth, do you still think I'm hot?" Ike asked, out of nowhere.

Marth instantly turned bright red.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Ike, but I think you've had enough to drink for the night, haven't you?" he said, with a sweet smile, but eyes that spit fire. He pointed at the empty beer bottle in front of Ike. It was true, Ike did drink quite a lot already, though he was never going to admit that to Marth.

"I'm 'referring' to this afternoon, Marth. When I asked you why you hated me. You told me I was, what was it? Oh, yeah, I was 'too handsome to look at'," Ike said with a smirk. No way he was going to talk himself out of this.

Marth sneered.

"First of all, Ike, I am _NOT_ gay. And second of all, I would never fall for a blunt brute like you. Not my type," Marth said in a matter-of-fact tone. The room had gone quiet by now.

"There's no point in denying it Marth. I've heard you say it," Sheik said. The first thing she'd said that evening.

"You have _WHAT_?!" Marth said, suddenly turning a deathly pale.

"I was walking by when I heard you two argue. Normally I'm not the type to eavesdrop, but the argument in question was rather interesting, so I decided to listen for once. After Ike here asked you to explain why you hated him so much, you gave him three reasons, the last one being he was too handsome to look at."

"Thanks a lot for sharing this information with us Sheik." Ike said to the sheika. _Ha! I won!_ he thought.

His feeling of victory, however, quickly disappeared when he saw Marth slumping down in his chair, looking absolutely terrified and hopeless.

"Guys, I think I'll be off to bed. I'll take Marth here with me. Good night!" Ike said, before picking Marth up bridal-style and taking him up to their room, ignoring the odd stares he got from the group as he left.

**Lol! I wrote this chapter while listening to Christmas songs! XD I love Christmas! :D Next chapter is the first match of Brawl! Who's gonna win? We'll see!**


	4. Roy

**Hey y'all peoples! Here's another chapter! I hope I did it justice, but I'm not very good at these kind of scenes xp I hope you guys keep givin' reviews! I'll love you forever! To the ones that already review, thanks a lot! I love you! Well then, let's continue, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Though I wish I owned Ike, if you know what I mean… XD**

**Chapter 4: Roy**

Ike would've thought that Marth would at least be _a bit_ nicer to him after Ike saved him from embarrassing questions the other night.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Marth still acted cold and resentful towards Ike. Maybe even more than before. Ike did, however, learn why Marth had gone so pale and scared when Ike confronted him.

Marth was simply terrified and embarrassed of his sexuality and, therefore, never told anyone about it.

"_I do not want people to know about my sexuality! I do not need to explain myself to you as to why I don't." Marth had said._

"_Come on, Marth! I won't tell anyone, you know," Ike said._

"_Still! I didn't even tell Link! My best friend of all people! Then why should I tell someone that is not my friend. Someone I outright despise?" Marth shot back._

"_Fine! Just keep it to yourself, then! I don't care! But I'm telling you: it'll help," Ike said, feeling himself getting angrier by the second._

"_Okay fine! I'll tell you! But if you EVER tell anyone, I WILL kill you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. So, why don't you wanna tell people?" Ike asked._

"_It's because I hate my sexuality. People get laughed at because they are gay, you know that. We're from the same country. And if I ever want to succeed my father from the throne, I have to marry a woman. That's essential. So that is why I don't ever tell people I am gay. Only my sister knows. Happy now?" Marth finished that sentence with a tone that said the conversation was over. He then stood up and left the room, without looking back at Ike._

Ever since that conversation, Marth has avoided not only Ike, but also the rest of the group. This, of course, didn't please Link. And that was an understatement. Link was furious.

"How come he never told me?! I wouldn't have minded! He knows that! And now the bastard avoids us?! How dare he?! No, Ike, I will _NOT_ calm down! I- Hey Zel! Calm down? Okay… Yeah it's no good to stay angry. I'll talk to him after our match tomorrow."

That tomorrow was now. Ike's first match. He was, again, really nervous.

"Ready to get beaten?" Pit said mockingly, flying into the room where they were going to be teleported to the battle stage.

"Ha! You wish!" Ike shot back, not sounding very convincing, though.

Minutes later they were teleported to the stage Bridge of Eldin, which was, needless to say, a giant bridge.

They heard a booming voice, presumably Master Hand's, counting down to the beginning of the match:

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

The match was on.

Ike decided to immediately go for a powerful attack with his sword, hitting Pit in the stomach, sending him flying off the stage.

_Well that was easy_, Ike thought.

His moment of victory, though, didn't last long, as Squirtle, one of Red's Pokémon, used his Water Gun attack to send Ike flying. He wasn't able to jump high enough and fell into the dark abyss at the bottom of the stage.

"Damn it, Ike! Try and stay on the stage for a little longer next time!" Marth yelled at him angrily when Ike got back on the stage.

"Calm your tits, Marth! I got this!" Ike yelled back irritated, before getting his revenge on Squirtle and knocking him out.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Marth shouted in rage. However, because he paid more attention to Ike, he got knocked out by Pit, who was then knocked out by Ike again.

_So, Marth has two lives, Red too, Pit has only one left. I still have two_, Ike thought to himself. _Well, we should be able to do this_.

The battle went on for ten more minutes, after which only Ike and Pit were left. Marth was eliminated by Pit when he was shouting at Ike again and Red's last Pokémon was defeated by Ike.

"Ready to give up yet?" Ike said mockingly.

"Ha! You wish! I got a few tricks up my sleeve left!" Pit laughed.

For the next ten minutes, a few punches were thrown and a couple of times Ike nearly fell off the stage. Though, in the end, Ike managed to knock out Pit and the battle was over.

Ike and Marth had won. Thanks to Ike.

These matches were just practicing. The tournament would take up a whole year, with one match every week. It would start next week.

Link had also won his battle, as did Peach and Zelda.

The gang decided to go to the living room again to relax and have fun, but Marth was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Link. Ike decided to go look for them and he found them talking in Marth and Ike's room. He decided to eavesdrop.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay? You know I wouldn't have cared," Link said a little hurt.

"I know, but I rather have no one know, since I will eventually need to marry a woman," Marth said apologizing. Ike noticed the kinder tone in Marth's voice. He never talked like that to Ike like that.

"Did you have feelings for Roy?" Link suddenly asked, after a minute of silence.

"Did I have what?" Marth said, surprised at the sudden question.

"You heard me."

"Well… Yes… I did, still do…"

"That's why you hate Ike? Because he replaced the guy you loved?" Link then asked.

"Yes, that's why. Also because he is rude."

"That reason is invalid, Marth. I'm pretty rude too and you still like me."

"Whatever, Link. Now you know why I don't like him. If you ever tell him this, though, I will kill you, revive you, and kill you again!" Marth said threatening.

"I won't, but please give him a chance, Marth. Ike is a really nice guy. And he is pretty good-looking," Link said. Ike just knew Link was smirking.

"Alright I'll be nice to him. Can I go to sleep now?" Marth asked, sounding tired.

"Sure. Goodnight," Link answered, before walking out the door. Ike quickly hid around the corner.

_That was an interesting conversation. I guess from now on Marth and I'll be friends, sort of…_, Ike thought, before walking back to the living room.

**So, that was the MarthxRoy part that was in the summary… XD I think that'll be all of it though. I will now focus on the IkexMarth friendship and LinkxZelda more. Stay tuned!**


	5. Shopping Spree

**Hey everybody! Sorry if I didn't upload in a while. During breaks a always lose track of time. :/ So sorry if I'm late. Don't feel like writing a whole story here again so straight to the point.**

**Review please!**

**I do not own anything Nintendo-related. It's all Nintendo's!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Shopping Spree**

As it turned out, Marth was actually a really nice guy. A tad arrogant here and there, but that didn't matter to Ike. He still liked the prince more than he expected to.

At first it was really awkward to be around Marth when he was nice, as Ike was used to the bitchy Marth. But now that a couple of months passed, Marth and Ike became really close friends and were rarely seen without each other.

As for the Brawls, Ike had won his first-round brawl and eliminated Sonic from the tournament. He was a difficult opponent, but Ike had seen worse.

Marth barely defeated Falco, a humanoid, blue falcon, but also managed to get to the next round.

As for Link. Well, Link was eliminated by none other than Ganondorf in the first round. To everyone's surprise. Link, of course, didn't like the fact that his arch-nemesis had defeated him and was still grumpy about it. The only one that seemed to calm him down was Zelda. Marth and Ike had serious thoughts about the two of them ending up together, even though it was impossible in Hyrule, as they had heard from Zelda the other day.

Today was Sunday, a day off. This, for Ike, meant laziness, food and watching TV (he finally figured out how it worked and he immediately fell in love with the appliance). Marth, however, had totally different plans.

"Ike! Get your lazy ass off that couch, now!" Marth demanded while walking inside. He had dropped his formal way of speech and his prince-like manners a long time ago. "We are going shopping."

"We're going what?!" Ike yelled out surprised. "Are you serious?! You know I hate shopping!"

"Yes, I know. But look at the clothes you're wearing! It looks horrible!"

"Uhm, Marth? May I remind you that _you_ bought these sweatpants and this hoodie for me?" Ike asked a little unsure. He wasn't in the mood to have an argument with Marth at the moment.

"Yes, I remember. Worst mistake of my life, come to think of it. Come on, go change! Peach and I will be waiting for you in the foyer."

"Okay…" Ike sighed in defeat.

When he got back, wearing the black shirt and nice jeans Marth had picked out for him, he noticed Marth and Peach were indeed waiting for him in the foyer.

_This is gonna be Hell…_ Ike thought to himself.

As it turned out, Ike was indeed right. He had to keep trying on outfits Marth or Peach picked out for him. He figured it was better to just do their bidding to avoid any arguments.

After two hours Ike had two new T-shirts, three pairs of jeans and a suit. Marth claimed it to be for the end-of-tournament ball at the end of the year. Ike was sure Marth just wanted to spend money.

The next hour was spent on finding clothes for Marth.

Now this Ike enjoyed.

He made sure to pick the most dreadful pieces of clothing for Marth to try on. Unfortunately, Marth wasn't stupid. He simply refused to try on things Ike picked out for him, claiming them to be "not his style".

What Ike did find out, though, was that Marth looked really good in skinny jeans. Also, Marth looked adorable in hoodies that were a little too big for him.

_Wait, Marth looks _adorable_?_ Ike thought to himself in shock. _Well, he does, yes. I'm sure Peach thinks the same way._

With that he shook of the thought.

When they returned, Ike and Marth were called by Red, who was playing with the Pokémon Smashers (with an exception of Lucario, who was probably meditating somewhere), to go and help Link with something.

Arriving at Link's room, which he shared with Snake, Link told them something which didn't come as a surprise to them.

"I'm.. uhm.. in love with Zelda…" Link said a little unsure.

"Well, it was about time you told us. We've figured out a while ago, Link," Marth said with a smirk.

"You have _what_?! Is it that obvious?!" Link yelled panicked.

"No, calm down Link. Only we noticed. Right Ike?" Marth said.

"Yes. Just us three know."

"Thank God…" Link sighed in relief. "It won't work out anyway, though. She is a princess and I'm just a peasant. Works the same with you right Marth? You can't marry a peasant either, right?"

"No, I can't. I can't even marry someone I love. Males can't marry males where I come from." Marth answered with a sad sigh.

Ike, out of reflex, draped an arm around Marth for comfort. That's what he usually did when his sister, Mist, was sad.

Marth sighed again an leaned against Ike, allowing him to comfort the prince.

"Well, we can try and see if she likes you too. Then you can date her in secret. Like, you'll meet in secret and stuff. Plus, you can date her here. Social titles don't count here, you said so yourself." Ike proposed.

"Ike, that's a great idea!" Marth said, looking up at Ike and smiling. _He has such a cute smile_, Ike thought. _Wait, did I just say Marth looked cute again?_ Ike, however had no time to think about it, as Marth rose to his feet.

Apparently, Link and Marth had come to an agreement about what to do, while Ike had been thinking about his feelings.

Ike followed Marth outside, still thinking. _Do I like Marth? Like, _like _like?_

**Okay, this chapter is kinda like an introduction to Ike and Link's feelings towards Marth and Zelda, respectively. It's kinda short, I know, but I don't have a lot of time, since it's my baby brother's birthday today. Read and review please!**

**Love y'all!**


	6. Christmas Love

**OK I'M DONE! Me and my stupid promises I can't keep. Sorry for the lateness, again. I am truly sorry. I had a few internet problems and school's killing me… :/ Those still aren't excuses however. Anyways, I hope you don't hate me and still read this thing! Cookies for you if you do! Enjoy the next chapter of **_**A Thin Line between Love and Hate**_**! Maybe review? :3**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Love**

The following weeks were spend by Ike trying to figure out his feelings for the prince, whom he'd taken to call Princess for fun. Marth didn't seem to mind the nickname when Ike called him like that, but when others did he went red with anger and shouted the one saying it into tomorrow.

Unfortunately for Ike, though he still was lost about whether he liked Marth or not.

Christmas was now right around the corner and everybody was looking forward to it. Even the villains.

Apparently, arch-nemesises, like Mario and Bowser, Ganondorf and Link and Fox and Wolf, decided to call a truce and tried to get along as good as possible for people who usually hated each other.

Marth and Ike were still working on the whole Link-likes-Zelda-thing and, now, Marth had thought of a whole new plan.

"Listen, we're going to Zelda's room and straight up ask her if she likes Link. That's a good idea, right?" he'd proposed a little unsure.

Ike had hesitantly agreed to the plan, but he wasn't sure if it really was such a great plan. You couldn't just walk up to a lady and blatantly ask whether she likes someone, can you?

Now the two were standing in front of Zelda and Peach's shared room.

Marth hadn't even knocked yet, or Zelda already opened the door.

"Heard you coming," she said, pointing at her ears. Hylians **(A/N: Do you write Hylian with one or two Ls?)** had very sensitive ears, Ike remembered.

"We… Errr… Ike?" Marth said, shoving Ike in front of him.

"Jezus, Marth…" Ike said, face-palming. Marth could be such a wuss at times. "We just wanted to ask you about Link."

"Link? What about him?" Zelda asked, a little surprised.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Marth suddenly blurted out from behind Ike.

"Do I have what?" she asked, still calm. "Would you two like to come in?"

"I… Uhm… Yes? Sure," Ike said. Marth looked a little unsure. "Ah, come on, Marth. Like she's gonna kill you."

"No, she won't, but her sister might," Marth answered.

"Sheik's not here, if you're referring to her. She is probably meditating in her and Samus' room," Zelda said, while walking back in her room.

"Well, okay then…" Marth finally said, though he still didn't look very sure.

As it turned out, Peach and Samus were already sitting in the living room-part of the room, drinking tea. Those three were inseparable.

"Heya! How ya doin'?" Samus greeted happily. Peach only waved and giggled at Samus' wave of greeting.

Hello, Samus. I'm doing good. How are you?" Marth formally greeted her.

"Hey! Don't gimme that formal nonsense. You know I don't wanna have that around me! And I'm doing great! I always get such a kick from punching creeps in the face!" she said smiling.

"Has the Captain bothered you again?" Ike asked with a grin.

"Nah, Snake this time. Now I know where he got his name from. Seems like they got themselves into a lil' competition. The one that spots Samus naked first gets to have her for the night, or something. Luckily for me, though, is that I always hear everything and can detect even the slightest movement. But that's also why Snake's so hard to get. Him being a spy and everything. Don't they have anything better to do?! I mean, Peach and Zelda are way prettier than me!" Samus finished that sentence with an angry undertone.

"Shouldn't you give them a little show then? Maybe they'll stop once they see you naked," Ike proposed, laughing. He thought he felt Marth tensing up next to him, but shook of the thought. He probably was imagining things.

"Ha! You would like that, wouldn't you? Lil' perv you are!" Samus laughed.

"Anyways, Zelda, what we wanted to ask you was-"

"Whether I like Link or not." Zelda finished for Marth when the latter quickly wanted a change of topic.

"Yes. That," Marth said.

"As a matter of fact, she does," Peach answered for her friend. This caused Zelda to widen her eyes in shock and look at Peach angrily.

"No, I _don't_!" she said defensively.

"Sure you don't," Samus said, rolling her eyes. "Girl, we've all seen you looking at him. You're head over heels."

"Still, if I was, he doesn't like me, so it's not going to work out anyway," was the last Zelda said before changing the topic again.

-O-o-O-

"She likes me?! She seriously said she likes me?!" Link yelled out in disbelief.

"Yes she did, Link. Now, will you do us a favor and get off that chair and sit down. You're kind of attracting everybody's attention," Marth said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. So, what did she tell you?"

"At first she said she didn't. Actually, it was Peach that told us. Then she finally admitted she had feelings for you, too," Ike said from his spot in the couch.

"Darn it, Ike! Go sit like you actually care about life, instead of laying there like a pig," Marth scoffed at him. Ike sighed, but sat up and rolled his eyes.

"God, you guys look like a married couple," Link joked. Marth immediately blushed, but that went unnoticed by Link, who stood up. "I need to talk to Zelda, guys. See ya later."

Ike only half-heartedly waved back at Link, since he was thinking. Again.

_A married couple? Sheesh, time goes by fast. We haven't even started dating yet. Wait, did I really just think about me and Marth dating and getting married? I really need to think about my feelings… _

"Ike? Ike! Wake up!" Ike was pulled out of his thoughts by Marth snapping his fingers in front of his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, about how everybody seems to be falling in love and how I'll be alone with Christmas again."

"I know the feeling, Ike. It sucks knowing you can never marry the person you love," Marth said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Marth, come here," Ike pulled Marth into a tight hug. He let the prince cry in his shoulder for a minute. "Shhh, calm down. You'll be fine." Ike comforted his friend.

"I hope so, Ike. I really do," he said, looking up at Ike and smiling weakly.

_Marth quit looking so friggin' adorable. I can't handle that!_ Ike thought. _Oh, fuck it, I've been thinking enough now. I'm in love with Marth. I'm in love with my best friend. This is not going to end well. I'm sure._

**Aaaawh poor guys! You'll find love! Duh! This isn't IkexMarth for nothing! Anyways, let me clear up the timeline a bit:**

**The tournament will take up a year. It started around September and it'll end somewhere in August. Right now it's Christmas time and Ike's next brawl is in the chapter after the next, I think. Should I let him win? Or is Marth winning the tournament? Or Ganon! XD**

**Hope y'all have a fantabulous new year!**


	7. What Ike Doesn't give for His Friends

**Heya! How are you? I'm great! Why am I happy? you may ask yourself. Well, it's because I've received a lot of good news today and yeah… On with the story!**

**I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

**Chapter 7: What Ike Doesn't give for His Friends**

"Can't they go and be lovey dovey somewhere else? This is seriously traumatizing me," Ike grunted. Link and Zelda had been sitting on the couch, making out right next to Ike, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh, Ike! Cheer up a bit! Tonight is Christmas Eve of all evenings! Don't be grumpy," Marth, who was looking at the couple with envy, complained.

"It's okay, Marth. We'll go. We have _other_ business to attend to anyway," Link laughed with a mischievous smile. Zelda giggled.

Ike's mouth fell open. "Do I even want to know what you're about to do?"

"Nah, you probably don't, but don't worry! It's not going to be anything sexual. Maybe…" Link laughed.

"Aw man! Gross! Get out before I start puking!" Ike whined.

Once, Zelda and Link left, Marth stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be in our room if you need me."

"Doing what?" Ike asked.

"Oh, just some reading. The usual," with that, he left.

Ike sighed. He wanted to be around Marth some more. Truth is, since he found out he'd fallen in love with his best friend, he enjoyed being in the prince's company even more. He hated it when Marth left to go read or something, but Ike couldn't get himself to pick up a book and read. Ike liked to see action and things like that.

Ike's thinking interrupted when he heard shouting from outside in the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you brute?! I'm a prince! You can't just pick me up like I'm nothing!" Marth's voice shouted.

"Ha! More like Princess!" Ganondorf's voice said.

"Excuse me?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME PRINCESS?! NOBODY CALLS ME PRINCESS!" Marth shouted, really angry now.

Ike, who'd made his way out to the hallway, among the other spectators, got their just in time to see Marth taking out his sword and trying to stab Ganondorf, who was still holding Marth by the neck.

"Who do you think _you_ are, trying to stab me?" Ganondorf said angrily. He put Marth on the ground, but then punched him in the stomach so hard, the prince flew back into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

_Shouldn't have done that_, Ike thought, taking out his own sword.

"Come here you bastard!" Ike shouted, getting Ganondorf's attention.

Ike lunched forward with his sword, but missed. Ganondorf used the time it took for Ike to recover to create a small dark-purple orb and firing it towards Ike. It hit and Ike fell to the ground. The last thing he heard were gasps of the audience and Ganondorf's laughter, before everything went black.

**(A/N: The rest of the chapter will be from Marth's PoV to switch things up a little. Tell me whether you like it and I'll see if I'll do it more often.)**

**-o-O-o-**

**Marth's PoV:**

Marth woke up soon after he hit the wall, only to see Ike being dragged off to the infirmary and Ganondorf getting shouted at by Master Hand. Crazy Hand seemed to enjoy the chaos.

"W-Where is I-Ike?" Marth managed to get out. His heard hurt and he felt like everything was broken. He must've hit the wall harder than he thought.

Peach was the first to notice Math was getting up and quickly scurried over to help him.

"Gosh, Marth, are you okay? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"I-I walked into Ganondorf on my way to my room and he didn't like that. He started shouting and I shouted back and I guess you saw the rest. Where's Ike?"

"He got so angry when Ganon punched you, he attacked him. He missed, but Ganondorf managed to hit him with some sort of dark spell and now they can't seem to wake him up," Peach explained.

"What?! Ike can't wake- He- _What_?!" Marth started hyperventilating.

"Easy, Marth easy. He'll be fine. I'm sure," Samus, who'd just arrived, tried to calm him down.

"He's not dead is he?"

"No, of course not," Peach said, though she sounded a little unsure.

"I-I can't believe it. Ike always looked unbeatable, you know… Can I go see him?" Marth asked.

"You first need some rest yourself," Peach said.

"No, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not."

"I am! See?" He did a little somersault.

"You, sir, are going to your room and rest. What if he were to wake up and you looked like a total wreck? You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"Well, no."

"Then go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Once lying in his bed, he still couldn't calm down. He constantly worried.

_What if Ike dies? I can't lose another friend! I already lost Roy! I can't lose Ike, too. I won't survive that! _he kept thinking to himself.

**-o-O-o-**

The next day, friggin' Christmas Day (which is supposed to be about happiness), was spent by Marth sitting at Ike's bed in the hospital. They'd transferred Ike there, as he couldn't be helped in the Mansion.

"Please, Ike, wake up. I can't lose you. Please," Marth kept begging his friend.

He spent every waking minute on the side of Ike's bed, except for when he had brawls.

His brawls were going worse than normally but he managed to keep up with them.

He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He just sat there, holding Ike's hand. Never letting go, constantly wishing he'd wake up.

At this point it was clear to him why he wanted Ike to wake up so badly: he'd fallen in love with Ike. And he felt Ike should at least know about his feelings for the mercenary.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. It was February now and Ike still showed no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we'll have to pull the plug. Ike won't wake up," the doctor treating Ike said after another week.

"No! Please! You can't! I- He w-will wake u-up! I-I'm sure!" Marth begged him.

The doctor sighed. "I know it's hard, but look at him. Even if he wakes up, there's a twenty percent chance he'll fully recover. The spell used is so dark and powerful it has damaged his brain. Should he wake up, it'll take another month for him to recover. If he does recover. Or even wakes up," the doctor said sadly.

It was true. Ike looked very pale and he appeared to be a lot thinner than when he arrived at the Mansion. Marth still had some hope, though.

"So, there's a chance he'll wake up? Then don't give up on him! Please! Even if he turns out to have brain damage, I'll still love him! Please!" he begged again.

"You're in love with this man? That changes everything! Yes, we'll give him more time, _right_ doctor?" the doctor's assistant said with a demanding undertone in her voice.

"Uhm… Yes, we will. As much time as possible," the doctor said.

"Thanks! Oh, thank you so much! Both of you!" Marth yelled out in happiness.

"You hear that, Ike? They haven't given up on you! They won't. I won't. Never," he said, once the doctor and his assistant left.


	8. Guardian Angel

**Hey ppls! Back again with another chapter! I'm kinda stuck here at the moment but no worries, I'll finish this thing even if it'll cost my life. However, to get over my writer's block, I'm writing other fics and one-shots. You should check them out and I'll love you forever if you do (don't forget to review them!). Their fandoms are Harry Potter and Batman (the **_**Arkham**_**-series). They're both yaoi.**

**Well then, done with my self-promotion, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Guardian Angel**

_I can't do this_, Marth thought to himself nervously. _I'm not strong. Maybe fast, but not strong. I can't beat him._

Marth was up against Bowser today. He wasn't looking forward to it, since Bowser was known as a powerhouse. Besides, Bowser blamed Marth for Ganondorf's disqualification from the tournament.

_I need to win this. I have to. For Ike._

Teleporting to the Pokémon Stadium stage, both contestants made themselves ready for battle.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" the announcer's voice boomed across the stage.

Bowser decided to go for an attack immediately as the battle started but Marth was able to dodge it, striking from the back. This, of course, was useless, as Bowser had an enormous, spiky shield. Bowser turned around and hit Marth full-force, sending him flying across the stage and down into the dark abyss below.

_Damn it! One life down!_

In the next five minutes, Marth managed to get Bowser to lose one life, though how he did was a mystery even to himself.

Bowser was getting angry now.

"I will kill you for letting Ganon be disqualified like that!" he growled.

"It wasn't my fault okay? He was the one that attacked me and got angry without reason!" Marth yelled back.

"We'll see about that, Princess!"

This caused something to snap in Marth.

"NOBODY. CALLS. ME. A. PRINCESS!" he yelled angrily, before running at Bowser full-speed and slamming him off the stage.

_Yes!_

The Pokémon Stadium now changed to the Ice-type stage. Marth could use the slippery surface to his advantage here.

He waited for Bowser to come running at him and then jumped into the air. Bowser, not being able to stop running due to the ice, ran straight off the stage, roaring until he was soaked into the darkness of beneath the stage.

"And the winner is… MARTH!" the announcer yelled excitedly.

"I-I did it!" Marth said in surprise. He managed to get himself to the quarter finals of the tournament!

When returning to the teleporter room, he was surrounded by all his friends giving him hugs. Even Sheik joined in.

"Good job, Marth," she said, before stepping inside a portal with Zelda for their brawl against Mario.

"Well, well, seems like our little princess here won," they heard an evil voice behind them laugh.

"Shut it, Ganon. You're just jealous he's better than you and Bowser," Red said irritated.

"Yes! You stupid good-for-nothing copy!" Pit agreed.

At this, Ganondorf clenched his fist, letting dark magic escape his hand. He hated it when people called him copies of Captain Falcon.

"I would take that back if I were you, fairy boy, or you might end up like your pretty boy friend in the hospital." 

"Don't talk about Ike. You don't deserve to even have met him!" Marth yelled angrily, taking out his sword and preparing for attack.

Samus decided it was time to step in. "Marth, calm down. He's not worth it. You don't wanna get disqualified too, do you?"

"Yes, princess, listen to the slut."

"Oh, you take that back, you foul, evil, ugly sonuva-"

"Samus! Don't lower yourself to his level. That's exactly what he wants. Let's just go," Peach said.

"Right, let's," Samus agreed. At the door, however, she turned on her heel, locking eyes with Ganondorf. "If I ever see you anywhere near Marth or Ike again or ever call me a slut again, I will make sure you wish you were never even born, you hear me? You've been warned."

**-o-O-o-**

"How is he?" Marth asked the doctor's assistant as soon as he entered the hospital.

"He's still not shown any sign of waking up soon, I'm afraid," she said apologetically.

"Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"I'm afraid there isn't. Listen, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but if he doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to pull the plug. As much as I'd love to help him, there are other patients that need a room too."

"I-I understand. Then I hope wakes up soon," Marth said, tears starting to fall. He grabbed Ike's hand in his own.

"You two would make a cute couple, you know," the assistant said with a weak smile, before leaving the room.

"Ike, please wake up," Marth said, crying now. "I'm begging you! Don't die. Please! I-I love you!"

Before he knew it, he lowered his head and gently kissed Ike's lips. They were still soft, even though his body looked terribly pale and dry.

Suddenly, his heartbeat monitor began bleeping alarmingly.

In a flash, doctors and nurses came running in, pushing Marth against the wall and riding Ike's bed out the room into the hallway.

"W-What's happening?" Marth asked, panicked.

"He went into cardiac arrest. He needs surgery," a doctor said.

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm afraid I can't say that for sure."

_No, please not._

**-o-O-o-**

Ike woke up in a open spot in the woods.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're at the gateway to heaven, son," a voice said.

Ike turned around. "Dad? Is that you?!"

"Yes, it's me. But you shouldn't be happy to see me this early. You should've lived a little longer. Luckily, I am on good terms with the gods and I arranged something. You can go back to the land of the living and live on healthy, without any side-effects of the curse that hit you. That is, if you want that. Otherwise you'll come with me and you'll go, as they say, 'on'."

"I'll come with you, dad! I won't abandon you again!" Ike said determined.

"Ike, you shouldn't. You do not have to blame yourself for what happened to me. It was my own fault. There are people down there that love you. If I am not mistaken, there is also a certain prince you've fallen in love with?"

Ike blushed. "How did you know?"

"I'm your guardian angel. I see everything you see and feel everything you feel. I've noticed that you've fallen in love with the prince of Altea. I fully support you in this and I hope you'll choose wisely and tell him you love him. Times won't be easy for you in your homeland, however, and you two most likely won't be able to be together. You know the rules."

"Marth doesn't love me back. I'm sure."

"You'll never know if you never ask. But, in order to help him, you should be alive and healthy."

"You're right. Okay, I'll go back. For Marth."

Greil walked over to Ike and hugged his son warmly. "You made the right decision. And stop blaming yourself for my death. Ike, it had nothing to do with you. If you ever need me, I'll be on your shoulder, protecting you," he said, before slowly fading away. "I love you, son."


	9. The Power of the Gods

**Hey people! I decided to update two times this weekend, since I just have a huge wave of inspiration and I'm dying for a sandwich right now… XD Okay, random. Unfortunately, the end of this fic is soon to come. Two more chapters (including this one) and maybe an epilogue. Anyway, for now, enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (In case you haven't read all the other warnings XD)**

**Chapter 9: The Power of the Gods**

Marth had been pacing in Ike's hospital room for ours now. Surely there had to be some news.

The others had arrived shortly after Ike went into surgery and they, too, were very worried.

"It'll be okay, Zel. Ike's a tough guy, you know," Link tried to sooth a shaky Zelda.

"'Course he'll be fine. It's Ike we're talkin' 'bout here!" Samus said, though she didn't look convinced of her own words.

Just then, the doctor's assistant came walking up to them, looking tired but happy. "Ike's status went back to normal. His heartbeat is constant and he woke up. He is asleep now, though, so you can't see him yet. Somehow, all traces of the curse that hit him disappeared as if nothing happened to him."

"He woke up?! Sweet Gods. Thank you!" Marth cried, while hugging the assistant.

"You're welcome. Now, I expect you to tell him something when he wakes up," she said with a wink.

"Tell him what?" Pit, curious as ever, asked, flying over to the two talking.

"Let me guess, you haven't told anybody, have you?" she asked with a smile. "Well, it's about time someone else knows besides the doctor, you and me."

"Tell us, dude," Red said when all friends gathered around Marth.

"Uhm… I-I might be – maybe – in love with Ike?" Marth said a little unsure.

"Oh, my God that is so _cute_!" Peach screeched, before walking up to Marth and hugging him.

"You are? And does he return those feelings?" Link asked.

"Yeah, about that. I found out about my feelings when Ike was in coma, so I haven't told him yet," Marth said.

"We've known for a while, though," Sheik said, pointing at her and Zelda.

"Wha-? How?" everyone asked the sisters in unison.

"I don't know. Sheik and I have like a sixth sense and due to our telepathic abilities, we've soon found out about it," Zelda answered.

"Well, now everyone knows, he's awake. Though only two visitors at a time, please," the assistant said smiling.

Everybody quickly agreed to let Marth go first, alone.

Sitting down on the edge of Ike's bed, Marth looked at the mercenary with a huge smile. Ike looked back and smiled weakly.

"Hi there, Princess. Long time no see," he said, his voice raspy from not being used for a long time.

Marth couldn't help it. He flung his arms around Ike's neck and cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you woke up! I don't know what I would've done with you gone!" he cried.

Ike, slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst, returned the embrace and tried to calm his best friend down.

"It's okay. Shhh. I'm awake and I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I-It's just… I n-need you to know t-this, Ike."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with you! I realized when you were in coma and I just wanted you to know this and I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Please don't hate me!"

"M-Marth? You're… in love with… _me_?" Ike stammered. He couldn't believe his ears. Marth loved him back! "I-I love you too, Marth."

"You what?! You do? I mean, not that will work out. You know our country an-"

"Marth," Ike interrupted. "I don't care what anybody thinks. We'll find a way. Please just kiss me now."

Marth smiled, bent over, and laid his lips on Ike's. For Marth this kiss was better than last one, or best of all kisses he'd ever had. It just felt so perfect. The way their lips moved in sync. It was warm and passionate. Loving, yet full of lust. Soon, however, they had to break the kiss, since someone walked in the room.

"Our turn now, Marthy," Link teased. "You two can continue being 'lovey dovey' after we've all had our turn."

"Link don't be so mean. They just started dating," Zelda scolded.

"And you two already look like an old married couple," Ike laughed.

"At least the man in this couple looks hotter than the two in your couple," Link retorted.

"Alright, alright, enough bitching," Marth said when Ike opened his mouth again. "Please be careful, Link. He only just woke up."

"Yes, sir," Link said, taking on a military pose.

Once all visitors had left (which turned out to be the whole Mansion), Marth and Ike had some alone time again.

"So, what's the date?" Ike asked.

"May 22nd," Marth said.

"May?! How long have I been out?" Ike asked surprised.

"Let's see… You've been sent here on Christmas Morning and you've woken up now, so that's about five months."

"And the tournament?"

"The finale is the day after tomorrow."

"Who's in it?"

"Samus and me."

"You've made it to the finale?! That's great! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks. It's a shame you didn't make it to the finale."

"Nah, I don't mind. Only meant I had to fight you sometime and I am sure to lose then, as I don't want to fight the ones I love."

"Awh, you're so sweet," Marth said, kissing Ike on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"And very modest to." He yawned.

"Come on," Ike said, pulling Marth under the blankets. "Go sleep."

"Thanks, good night, Ike." Marth rested his head on Ike's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Marth, good night."

**P.S. I have no idea why I called the chapter this :/ Probably 'cause the gods made him wake up and stuff… Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and review pls?**


End file.
